Ex-Sabertooth Series Book One:Team Death Melody
by The-Heart-Of-The-Demon
Summary: After quitting the Sabertooth guild a group of friends decide to join Fairy Tail, and in joining bring a lot of fun, drama, and excitement to the guild. I know it's a bad summery but it's really good please give this fanfiction a try! Arigato!


**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _The Ex-Sabetooth Members_**

* * *

 _After the Grand Magic Games… we find ourselves at the Sabertooth guild coming close to watching Sting take a beating from Sabretooth's new guild master Minerva._

"Stop this Minerva, or you'll have to face us!" Sirena yelled.

"Get out of my way!" Minerva yelled at the five people standing between her and Sting.

"Guys what are you doing!" Sting yelled to Rogue, Sirena, Azuria, Luke, and Mason.

"You don't deserve this Sting, you did the right thing!" Sirena said turning her head slightly to the side to talk back to him.

Sting looked shocked and ready to cry, he couldn't believe he had friends that would actually stick up for him besides Rogue, especially since he didn't know them that well.

"That's it I gave you your chance!" Minerva yelled as she caught Mason off guard and sent him flying into the wall behind the group. Azuria, one of the newest members, started to sing with her usual black glossy eyes changing to a blood red color. As Azuria's voice filled the guild hall, Minerva came to a sudden stop and couldn't move, she also felt slight pain running through her whole body.

"Now!" Sirena signaled Rogue.

" Combo Move! Water-Shadow Dragon Slayer ROAR!" An explosion of water and shadow mixed together and were sent hurtling toward Minerva. Minerva flew backwards hitting the wall, knocking her unconscious. The whole guild hall went silent with shock as Sirena, Rogue, Sting, and Luke made their way to the front of the guild and waited for Azi and Mason. Azi had sung a quick song to wake Mason up and heal any damage that was done to him, and then she helped him up and walked with him to the front of the guild.

"As of now, we Quit!" Sirena spoke for the group as they silently removed their guild marks with their own magic.

After wandering around Magnolia, and talking amongst themselves, the ex-Sabertooth members decided to join Fairy Tail.

"So, this is it?" Sirena questioned her practical sister.

"Yeah, this is it." Azi replied looking at the huge building that was buzzing with excitement.

The six wizards walked into the guild hall dodging any incoming objects.

Only when they were half way up the stairs to the guild master's office did someone notice them.

"Hey, what are you doing in our guild hall?" Natsu yelled pointing an accusing finger in the direction of the duo dragon slayers 'of Sabertooth'.

"We're wizards that are looking to join your guild. You already know Sting and Rogue. As for proper introductions for the rest of us, well that depends on weather we get into your guild or not. So, excuse me." Sirena said as she continued up the stairs behind Azi.

Everyone was a little shocked at her formality but got over it in an instant trusting that their Gramps could handle it if things got out of hand, and continued to celebrate in their glory of winning the Grand Magic Games after so long of being in despair and at the bottom.

As the group got to the the door of the guild master's office they gave one last glance at each other to make sure this was what they wanted, then they turned back to the door as Azi knocked.

"Come in." A small voice called from the other side of the door.

Azi opened the door carefully and allowed everyone to go into the room as she now followed behind them.

Once everyone was in the small office, Azi shut the door and turned to Makarov.

"What can I do for you youngsters?" Makarov questioned with a smile on his face.

"We would like to join your guild." Sirena spoke up.

"Okay then. Mira should be down at the bar, she'll get you your guild mark." Makarov continued with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Wait, there's something we would like you to know about us," Sirena started staring at her new guild master, "we used to be members of Sabertooth."

Makarov only smiled brighter, "yes, I guessed that when I saw the dragon duo. My answer stays the same."

Azi looked at everyone to see their faces, and after realizing the absentness of sound, she started to jump up and down excitedly, "Yay did you hear him guys we can join! Aren't you happy?"

This woke the rest of the group from their daze, and made Makarov smile even brighter if possible.

"Yeah of course we are!" Sting said throwing a smirk in Azuria's direction, which she returned.

"Thank you master makarov." Sirena said with a bow.

This seemed to spark something in the rest of the group, and they all bowed saying 'Thank you'.

"Of course, of course. And there's no need for the formality, call me Gramps." Makarov replied shaking his head while chuckling.

"Okay thanks Gramps!" Azi yelled coming around the desk and giving the small man a huge hug practically suffocating the man in her chest.

"He he, I am going to guess you're quite the lively one," Was his response as she went back to the other side of the desk.

Makarov only gave them a second of silence before speaking up again, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get your guild marks."

Everyone in the room smiled as they made their way out of Gramps' office and down to the bar.

The guild continued to smile, laugh, fight, and drink as the new guild members came down the stairs and went up to the bar.

"Hello, so are you guys new members of Fairy Tail?" Mira asked with a gentle voice that matched her soft smile.

"Yeah we are! Are you Mira?" Azi practically sang.

"That's me! I guess master sent you to me for guild marks?" Mira replied brightly.

"He sure did." Azi said jumping up on a seat at the bar.

"Alright, what color do you want your guild mark and where do you want it?" Mira asked with a stamp and a magical ink pad already in her hand.

"Um, I would like it black, and on the left side of my neck." Azi said moving her long pink hair with black streaks away from the slightly tan skin that made up her neck.

Mira nodded and pressed the stamp to the ink pad and then continued to press the stamp onto Azi's neck as Azi stared at her with her sparkling black glossy eyes.

"All done! Mira smiled.

"Thanks," Azi said getting off the chair for the next person to get their guild mark, "my name's Azuria by the way, but you can just call me Azi!"

"You're welcome Azi, and in that case you can just call me Mira," Mira said with a smile still on her face and then turned to the next person which happened to be a tall muscular male with dark blue hair and grey eyes, "what color would you like your guild mark, and where would you like it."

Mason sat there for only a moment before replying, "Dark blue, and on my right shoulder blade."

Mira nodded again and pressed the stamp onto the ink pad before looking back up at the male she was giving the guild mark to to see that he was beginning to remove his blue t-shirt.

She didn't think very much of the fact that the man was now shirtless as she stamped the guild mark to his right shoulder blade the way he had asked.

"Thanks, I'm Mason." The male introduced.

"Welcome Mason!" Mira said as she watched him place his shirt back on and go over to Azi.

Sure he was muscular and was well built with a six pack, but it was no different to her than seeing Gray with his shirt off.

Next up was Sting Eucliffe himself.

Before even giving Mira a chance to speak, Sting spoke up pointing to his left shoulder, "Right here, and white."

Mira did as he said and put the white guild mark on his left shoulder.

Without saying another word Sting got off the chair, and walked over to Natsu, starting a fight.

"Oh my…" Mira shook her head, then opened her eyes to find a man with brick red hair and brown eyes staring at her patiently.

"And how about you?" Mira asked.

"I would like it to be red, and I would like it on the left side of my chest." The male said lifting his shirt.

 _Woah, what is it with these guys lifting their shirts?_

Mira thought to herself, but it was still heard by Sirena and Azi.

Mira stamped the stamp on his chest as he had asked sith the least bit of awkwardness.

"Thank you, and my name is Luke." Luke said removing himself from the seat.

"You're welcome, and nice to meet you." Mira nodded.

"The pleasure is mine." Luke said before walking away.

Rogue was now up and was already pointing to his left shoulder, "Same place as Sting, only black."

Mira smiled and followed his commands pressing the stamp lightly and then lifting it with care.

"Hello, my name is Sirena, and I would like my guild mark dark purple and on my side." A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes spoke as she sat in the seat.

"Hello Sirena, and coming right up." Mira said taking the stamp and pressing it to the ink, then to Sirena's hand.

"All done, you are all now official members of Fairy Tail!" Mira said to Sirena.

Sirena spared a light smile, it had reminded Mira of Erza's smile.

"Alright, so who's team are you going to join?" Mira questioned the whole group of new members that were all together thanks to Rogue going to get Sting.

"Actually I think we are going to create our own team." Sirena said looking to everyone for confirmation.

"Oh, well then why don't you come up with a name and then I'll make the announcement." Mira said happily.

 _Sirena: Okay you guys, what do you think would be a good team name?_

 _Sting, Rogue, Luke, and Mason: I got nothing._

 _Azi: What about team Death Melody?_

 _Sirena: Why not, it's not bad, and it's what we got._

 _Everyone: Okay._

 _Sirena: It's decided then. Our name will be Team Death Melody_

"Alright we've decided upon Team Death Melody." Sirena said outloud.

Mira gave her a questioning look, "but you guys didn't even talk about it."

Sirena only smiled, "Yes we did. We used Telekinesis, it's a side magic that Azi and myself learned."

"Oh, okay then. Team Death Melody it is." Mira said as she made her way around the bar and up the stairs.

"Hey everyone! We have a new team in the guild that is made up entirely of new guild members! Their team name is Team Death Melody!" Mira yelled.

The members of Fairy Tail being Fairy Tail members all began to cheer and celebrate even more, drinking more, laughing more, fighting more, and talking more.

"I think we're gonna like it here." Azi said with a smile.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! I know you're probably like "Ugh, why are you starting a new story when you can't even update your other story's?" and I'm sorry about that. But I want you to know that I only posted this chapter because it was already written.**

 **My friend (Sirenathewaterdragonslayer13) and I have been working on this story for about a year, and we have over 100 pages already typed, but the updates will still be slow because we typed this a year ago and we definitely see some improvement that could be made so we are going through each chapter and editing it on top of updating our other story's so please remain patient with me!**

 **Over all though... I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND CONTINUE TO READ IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

 **ALSO, AFTER READING A FANFICTION THAT I REALLY LIKE READING CALLED 'THAT UNREQUITED CHILDHOOD LOVE' I REALIZED HOW SHE TALKED TO HER READERS, (INCLUDING ME) AND IT MADE ME FEEL GOOD SO I WANTED TO BE MORE LIKE THAT!**

 **LUV YOU GUYS! ALSO YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT 'THAT UNREQUITED CHILDHOOD LOVE' BY INLOVEWITHFAIRYTAIL! IT'S REALLY GOOD, LIKE I START READING IT AND I CAN'T STOP TILL THE END OF THE CHAPTER AND I OFTEN FIND MYSELF GOING, "JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER!" WHICH TURNS INTO "LETS READ THE WHOLE NIGHT!"**

 **ALRIGHT BYE BYE~**


End file.
